


Se non la pianta

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, POV Lewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: La Ferrari e la Sauber fanno un evento a Milano la settimana del GP di Monza e Lewis fa un'imboscata a Seb che ha la malaugurata idea di arrivare in hotel con Charles. La cosa non piacerà molto all'inglese, ma probabilmente non è come sembra.





	Se non la pianta

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic ha il pov di Lewis e si ambienta nella settimana di Monza, quando a Milano la Ferrari e la Sauber avevano fatto un evento per il GP Italiano. Il prossimo anno Charles sarà il compagno di Seb ma si viene a sapere dopo Monza, comunque si sa che il piccolo è un grande ammiratore del nostro tedesco ed a me piace da matti immaginare Lewis geloso, così mi è partita questa fic che spero vi diverta come mi sono divertita io a scrivere. La serie è ‘Da qui in poi’ quella ambientata quest’anno, viene dopo Ungheria ed è una delle poche allegre di queste della seconda parte. Ho scelto foto del Belgio perchè non ho scritto una fic su quel GP, in compenso per Monza non ce ne sono state se non la prima di Seb e Charles. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SE NON LA PIANTA

 

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4886f59e59af06977ab5c5f875cb6ca9/tumblr_pe89rqierU1uqhzy5o1_1280.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb513.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb514.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb524.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb529.jpg)

  
Io lo uccido e non sono problemi.  
Pensa che io sia scemo, che non lo guardi, che non sappia? Anzi, pensa?  
No non pensa!   
Anzi certo che pensa e sa che lo guardo come so che lui guarda me e come io faccio certi video e foto per lui, anche lui fa certi sorrisoni ad altri.  
Charles per esempio.  
Osa sorridergli e non solo. Gli parla anche!  
Scherza con lui!   
Cioè sul serio.   
E fortuna che Charles non è una sfacciata puttanella, magari ha una crush per lui ma è abbastanza intelligente da tenersela per sé.  
Insomma, se un tuo idolo ti arriva lì e si mette a scherzare con te tu non svieni dentro?  
Per fortuna che Charles si comporta bene e non è uno che esterna le emozioni, ma è giovane e si capisce che gli piace e cerca di nasconderlo.   
Cioè finché fa così lo posso perdonare, seriamente. Charles. Non Seb.  
Che la tira tanto lunga con lui che io so che punta ad ammaliarlo e conquistarlo, ma sa che gli piace, lui in queste cose è sagace, capisce al volo a chi piace.   
Con me l’ha capito subito, è lui che non ha capito di ricambiarmi. Perché è sagace per gli altri, ma per sé è un tonto.   
Se non la pianta giuro che mi vendico nel suo stile, ovvero esagerando!  
Perché io sono geloso e lo sa, cazzo.   
E mi irrita.   
Ma lui lo sa, lo sa e proprio per questo ride e scherza col piccoletto, ma adesso vede, oh se vede. Vede eccome!  
Io lo so perché lo fa, perché ha una fissa per il mio cazzo e anche se tendenzialmente è lui l’attivo, adorando il mio cazzo oltre che tutto di me, finisce che mi provoca perché ama quando mi precipito da lui e faccio questo.   
  
Sono stato attento alla fine dell’evento che ha avuto a Milano, così sapendo dove avrebbe pernottato ho fatto in modo di arrivare nel suo albergo nel momento in cui facendo un paio di calcoli in base a quanto si sta di solito a fare queste cose prima e dopo, lui potrebbe arrivare.  
Sono in un posticino davanti all’ingresso dell’hotel, nascosto in questa macchina noleggiata coi vetri oscurati e mi ha fatto guidare, lo stronzo. Ed io odio guidare macchine normali in città, specie se caotiche come Milano.  
Avevo calcolato un orario e sono arrivato ventimila ore dopo e nonostante questo non credo sia ancora arrivato.  
Potrei chiedergli dov’è direttamente, ma poi la sorpresa dove sta?  
Non lo faccio perché voglio vedere se si porta in camera Charles, no no, ma scrivo a Kimi per sapere se sono già tornati e gli chiedo di non dire niente a Seb. Di lui posso fidarmi perché so che non gli dirà niente.  
Kimi mi risponde che sono a cena e che non sono ancora rientrati.   
Spero sappia che non deve stare in camera con lui stanotte perché è ovvio il motivo per cui gli scrivo.   
Passo così l’ora di cena che speravo di passare con lui ricoprendolo di panna e fragole, ma anche per questo mi vendicherò.  
Ci mancherebbe pure che poi arriva con Charles e basta.  
Finalmente dopo non so quanto arriva una macchina che si capisce subito sarà la loro, il primo a scendere è Seb, splendido come al solito nella sua maglia rossa della Ferrari.   
Un sorriso smagliante, si gira e aspetta gli altri.  
Scende Charles. Significa che era vicino a lui in auto.  
Ok posso accettarlo, dai.   
Forse.   
Charles arrossisce rispondendo a qualcosa che Seb gli dice col suo solito modo da conquistatore.   
Lo ammazzo.   
Altro che panna e fragole, lo lego e lo frusto.   
Aspetto che scendano anche gli altri e vedo che poi la portiera si chiude e la macchina va via ed io impallidisco incredulo. Forse erano in macchine separate. Mi guardo dietro e cerco altri bestioni che non arrivano e così scrivo a Kimi.   
‘Dove diavolo siete voialtri?’  
Kimi risponde:  
‘Ci siamo separati dopo cena. Noi volevamo fare serata, lui e Charles no.’  
Silenzio. Ancora le sopracciglia inarcate in attesa di altro che non arriva.   
‘E non ti sembrava carino avvisarmi?’  
‘Perché?’ Con questo getto la  testa all’indietro e grugnisco insofferente, poi lo mando a cagare e scendo di corsa, attraverso la strada e chiudo l’auto col telecomando.   
Mi guardo intorno assicurandomi che non ci sia nessuno e aspetto un attimo prima di superare la hall per vedere che non ci sia nessuno.  
Così mi intrufolo come un ladro e vedo che l’ascensore si ferma al quarto piano e prendo l’altro schiacciando il medesimo pulsante.   
Tu te le cerchi, caro Seb.  
So che non mi tradiresti mai, ma questa non te la perdono.  
Tornare da solo con lui.   
Sei un noioso tedesco atipico che non ama fare festa e sfondarsi di birra, ma potevi evitare di tornare con lui.   
Certo, e dove lo scaricava?  
In un canile!   
Esco in tempo per vederli camminare verso sinistra, girano l’angolo e così corro silenzioso e felpato, mi fermo e sbuco a curiosare con l’aria di chi cerca solo di non ammazzare.   
Li vedo.   
Seb e Charles camminano insieme, non dormiranno nella stessa camera. Forse hanno prenotato camere da due essendo una notte sola, anche se può permettersi una da solo. Però se osa farlo entrare, io...   
Charles arriva alla sua e lo capisco perché cincischia con la chiave magnetica mentre parla e sorride con Seb.   
Ecco caro, quello è flirtare, anzi, quello è implorare di scoparti subito. Forse sverginarti nel suo caso.   
Assottiglio gli occhi, Seb rimane lì e capisce che Charles vorrebbe. Cosa aspetti a scaricarlo?  
Brutto stronzo, io ti ucciso se...   
Ed è qua che Seb gli mette una mano sul braccio, glielo stringe e scende verso il polso. Spalanco gli occhi e sto per uscire, ma poi lo saluta e se ne va.  
Io sospiro sollevato.  
Per un momento ho pensato che osasse davvero.   
Cioè sono sicuro di Seb, ma è così stronzo a volte.   
Quando Charles entra e Seb va nella camera accanto, aspetto che entri per andargli dietro a ruota, è un soffio il tempo che mi serve per infilare il piede nella fessura che sta per chiudersi. Blocco la porta che non si chiude e mi intrufolo silenzioso, Seb accende la luce e vede perché non si è chiusa, quando mi presento io con un’aria a dir poco furiosa lui rimane stupito inebetito.  
Per due secondi.  
Poi scoppia a ridere!  
\- Mi chiedevo quando saresti comparso! Pensavo di doverlo baciare per farti uscire allo scoperto! - Per un momento penso di essere stato visto e mi fermo dal fare quello che volevo. Poi realizzo che è impossibile, sono stato troppo attento.   
\- Non mi hai visto! Te l’ha detto Kimi? Non dice mai niente, come è possibile che... - Seb continua ridendo e mi interrompe mentre mette giù chiave e cellulare e si toglie le scarpe sfilandosi dal colletto anche gli occhiali da sole.   
\- Lo sapevo da solo che saresti venuto! Per questo ho giocato un po’ con Charles! - Voglio ucciderlo sul serio.   
\- Potevi evitare di rientrare con lui da solo, però! -   
Seb svuota anche le tasche.   
\- Oh quello non è opera mia. Pensavo sinceramente che andasse con Kimi e gli altri, quando ha detto che anche lui era stanco e voleva rientrare a riposare l’ho guardato stranito. - faccio il broncio e lui mi guarda ridendo. - Davvero! Ormai che dovevo fare, dirgli di andarsene da un’altra parte che dovevo farmi violentare dal mio maniaco preferito? - La cosa che lui mi conosca come le sue tasche che ha svuotato da ogni spicciolo mi sconvolge un po’, poi però realizzo tutto il resto.   
\- Quindi è vera l’impressione che ho avuto. -   
\- Che mi viene dietro? - Lo dice come se parlasse del sole che oggi era caldo.   
\- Non pensi di dover stare attento? -   
\- A cosa? -   
\- A non dargli false speranze! -   
\- False speranze?! Io?! E quando gliele avrei date? - Seb non so se ci è o ci fa, così tornano a saltarmi i cinque minuti, come di solito saltano a lui e così non gli rispondo normale, ma gli vado contro, lo prendo per il colletto della maglietta e lo tiro spingendolo verso la parete che per inciso confina con la camera del piccolo. Bene, ora ti illustro una cosa.   
Seb rimane stupito per un momento, ma poi il sorrisino soddisfatto da ‘era ora’ mi fa salire ancora di più il sangue al cervello.  
\- Se non la pianti di stuzzicarmi apposta... - Ma Seb solleva il mento in segno di sfida.   
\- Cosa fai, mi violenti? - E non sembra una cosa brutta. Quanto voglio fargli di tutto, ma poi mi eccita con questo sguardo pieno di desiderio e vaffanculo Sebastian Vettel.  
\- Se era questo che volevi, goditelo! -   
Così dicendo gli mordo il labbro senza fargli male.   
Le sue mani sono già sul mio sedere, non avevo dubbi, ma gliele prendo deciso e gliele fermo sopra la testa.  
Io e lui siamo alti più o meno uguali, lui è di poco più alto di me, ma il mio fisico palestrato è decisamente più prestante del suo.  
In altre parole sono più forte.  
O forse lui non vuole per niente contrastare.  
Rimane coi polsi bloccati da una mia mano mentre scendo con l’altra sotto i suoi pantaloni, glieli apro con le dita e intanto gli mordo il collo.   
Seb gira la testa e si consegna meglio facendomi succhiare avidamente. Non è minimamente pentito.   
La mia mano va nei suoi boxer e lo masturbo con impazienza e decisione, lo sento sospirare e gemere, lo mordicchio ancora ed i cavolo di vestiti mi danno un sacco fastidio, così mi separo da lui bruscamente.  
Seb mi guarda come se fossi impazzito, ma mi vede col mento sollevato in segno di sfida e quell’aria da ‘adesso vedi’ che mi fa fare solo lui. Mi prendo il colletto della maglietta e me la tolgo, poi mi abbasso pantaloni e boxer ed una volta nudo, mormoro:   
\- Quanto lo volevi, eh? -   
Seb fa un sorrisino maledettamente erotico piegando all’insù solo un angolo della sua bocca rossa. Sembra si metta il lucida labbra, invece ce l’ha così di natura. Forse spiccano perché è particolarmente pallido.   
Mi avvento su di lui, ma mi accuccio direttamente davanti a lui e gli prendo i pantaloni aperti, insieme ai boxer glieli abbasso strattonandoli, poi mi alzo in piedi, mi lecco la mano e me la strofino sull’erezione. Mi masturbo davanti a lui un attimo mentre Seb rimane a guardarmi voglioso, provocante. Dannatamente per niente pentito.   
Mi lecco ancora la mano e poi me la passo sull’erezione che si eccita guardandolo lì contro il muro che mi aspetta. Alza le sopracciglia fintamente innocente.   
\- Sai che quando voglio qualcosa la ottengo. - Eh lo so.   
E so che hai una fissa.   
Scuoto la testa.   
\- Tu giochi col fuoco, amore mio. - questa cosa mi esce tanto duro quanto erotico insieme e c’è anche una punta d’amore da qualche parte, penso.   
Fa per toccarsi perché non ne può più, ma lo fermo subito andandogli di nuovo addosso, gli prendo la mano e gliela sposto bruscamente, poi mi appoggio col corpo, gli faccio sentire la mia erezione bagnata e dura, la strofino sulla sua che reagisce già da un po’. Gliela faccio desiderare brutalmente mentre gli sfioro il viso con le labbra su cui muore. Le sue aperte come le mie, ci gioco prima di arrivarci davanti, tira fuori la lingua ed io mi faccio indietro di proposito.   
Così lo prendo e lo giro bruscamente, lo sposto per appoggiarlo con le mani ad una cassettiera sempre contro questa stessa parete.  
Adesso caro Charles scoprirai che Seb non è tuo.   
Stasera facciamo contento questo scimmione che non merita quello che vuole, ma siccome per caso coincide con quello che voglio io ora, gli va dritta.  
Come me ed il mio cazzo che finiscono dentro di lui, piegato in avanti.   
Entro subito, lui si tende e stringe non aspettandosi nemmeno un lavoro di lingua là sotto, ma io ero sufficiente lubrificato da solo, comunque mi faccio un po’ indietro e faccio scivolare un po’ di saliva.  
Quando sente questo geme.  
Entro in un paio di spinte, questa volta più facilmente. Quando sono tutto dentro lo afferro bene saldo con le mani ed inizio a muovermi.   
Seb sospira.  
E sospira sempre più forte.  
Fino a gemere.  
Faccio una fatica immensa a non gridare anche io, lui lo fa senza rifletterci, ma io ci arrivo che di là c’è un Charles che si starà facendo la sua prima sega sentendo Seb scopare con chissà chi.   
Non lo deve sapere che sono io, per cui stai zitto Lewis.  
L’eccitazione è incontenibile perché gli piace questa soluzione e sto per gemere anche io, ma per fermarmi lo alzo e lo afferro per il torace, poi gli mordo la spalla. Gliela mordo forte.  
Questo credo gli piaccia ad un certo punto, mentre raggiungo il suo punto di massimo piacere e geme più forte che mai.   
Io riesco a non farlo, ma poi comunque vengo dopo di lui, senza freni.   
Un attimo e la magia scivola lasciando l’incanto di due corpi ancora profondamente scossi che non torneranno mai del tutto normali.  
Preferisco averlo dentro, però a volte mi manda così fuori di testa che non ce la faccio.   
Gli bacio la spalla dove c’è un segno rossissimo che spicca sul suo candore, poi gli bacio il collo e lo circondo con le mie braccia scure che fanno un bellissimo contrasto con lui.  
Sempre a completarci a vicenda.   
Seb gira la testa verso di me e le mie labbra seguono la scia per arrivare alle sue, ci accogliamo a vicenda in questo abbraccio mentre le gambe vogliono solo cedere ed i nostri corpi rotolare sul letto avvinghiati.   
\- Spero che al signore il servizio sia piaciuto. - Mormoro scherzando. Lui sorride sornione e beato.   
\- Manca ancora una cosa. - Mi aggrotto e mi separo un poco da lui per vedere di cosa si tratta e lui sorridendo divertito si gira fra le mie braccia, mi prende la mano e mi porta al letto, apre le lenzuola e dopo che ci siamo stesi chiude la luce e mi attira su di sé.  
Eccolo che torna l’attivo possessivo. Adoro il modo in cui lo è lui. Va bene se è così. Va davvero benissimo.   
Il suo cuore è ancora accelerato, il corpo caldo e morbido insieme, mi accoccolo e cerco la sua mano, intrecciamo le dita e cadiamo beati nel buio della notte Milanese.   
\- Non illudere il piccolo Charles, non è giusto. -   
\- Non l’ho fatto apposta. Volevo solo sorridere e scherzare un po’ con lui, sapevo che sarebbe bastato. - Sospiro, lo immagino. Ci sono cascato io nella sua trappola, ma dovevo immaginarlo.   
\- A tutti è due è bastato. A me per venire a trombarti come piace a te e a lui per prendersi una di quelle cotte da cui non si torna indietro. La toccata del braccio non mi va ancora giù, e nemmeno a lui! - Seb ride.  
E lui ride.  
Ridi, ridi stronzo, che poi vedi se non la pianti con questi giochini.   
Che poi tanto che lo dico a fare?   
Adoro quando il sesso è così caldo e forte, alla fine sono il primo a volere tutto questo.   
Alla fine sorrido beato.   
Siamo proprio fatti per stare insieme. 


End file.
